Take A Bite Of My Heart
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: When Darren's performing, he sees a beautiful man. The next day he sees him again...What will happen when the man is playing his love interest in the show 'Glee' ? FIRST CRISSCOLFER STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My friend Linde was sad, so I cheered her up with a story and she convinced me to update it so yeah (: it'll be our story (: she already wrote ch.2, We'll update on both accounts (: her name's LindeVWeerd ! Okay here's the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee :( or Darren or Chris I WISH I DID BUT NO**.

Darren was performing _'Teenage Dream',_ one of his favorites, when he spotted a handsome man in the audience, he smiled at the man, and first he looked shocked but after that he smiled back.

Darren felt his heart melt, and he sang the rest of the song keeping eye contact with the man. He got to know him better! When the show was finished he practically ran off stage, searching for the man. He saw him and ran trough the screaming fans, the man slowly turned around, Darren could almost touch him...and then the security pulled him back telling him 'it is too dangerous!' And he 'had to practice for tomorrow'.

Yes, he had a big audition tomorrow, for the hit show Glee! He wouldn't admit that he never saw it though...He would do some research tomorrow morning. Darren went in his tour bus and fell asleep. That night he dreamed about a man with brown hair and glasz eyes.

'Darren! Wake up!' His manager screamed that morning. Darren sighed, but suddenly realized what day it was! He sang Not Alone a few times and went out his bus (which obviously already drove to the studios) 'Darren, you will auditioning for Blaine, and they want to see your chemistry with the 'Kurt', his name's Chris.'

Darren walked into the huge building, and saw Ryan Murphy, maker of Glee. 'Hi, I'm Darren and I'll audition for Blaine Anderson' he said confident and Ryan smiled 'Okay Chris you can come in' to Darren he said: 'I guess you've already heard why Chris is here' Darren nodded and he turned around to see...The guy from the concert. The guy from the concert aka Chris smiled his already familiar smile at him and reached for his hand. 'My name's Chris' 'Darren' Darren said and he smiled widely, he would do anything for that role.

**A/N Please review? C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! Here's chapter 2 written by the amazing LindeVWeerd! U should also check her other story cuz it's supermegafoxyawesomehot! *Lessthanthree***

**I just watched Britney 2.0, I really like it, but there's NO KLAINE **** I like Marley more then in The New Rachel and Brochel is better than Finchel tbh (: Also the Teenage Dream news! :0 for the people who don't know it yet, in The Break Up they will play Teenage Dream … Thank you Ryan Murphy & Fox for destroying one of my favorite songs! **

**I will also post this story on www. It-could-happen . net (without spaces) my name is CrissColfer EyeSex :D**

**Okay the story, next chapter will be up in a week or something!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Chris or Darren, cuz if **I did Klaine would never ever ever break up and they would have klex in every episode.

"Excuse me," Chris started the scene. And Darren got into character, trying to stop thinking about that _this is the man from the concert _"Um, hi, Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine." Darren said his first line, reaching out to shook Chris's. he felt a shock at the contact. Mentally laughing because they used the same sentence a couple of seconds ago as themselves.

"Kurt," Chris was a really great actor he thought "So, what exactly 's going on?"

"The Warblers!" he said enthusiastically, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Chris asked.

Darren smiled, not only because that was in the script they had given him but also because he enjoyed the scene. "The Warblers are like rock stars!"

Chris raised his eyebrows "Come on, I know a shortcut." Darren grabbed Chris's hand again and jogged around the stage with him before continuing the scene. He saw a slightly surprised look on Chris face as he did.

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb," Chris said when they stood still. A smile playing around his face.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," he teased slightly when he adjusted the (now imaginary) jacket. He winked "you'll fit right in." He looked Chris straight in his beautiful blue eyes "Now, if you'll excuse me."

When the short scene was over you could still feel the chemistry floating in the air. Darren smiled at Chris and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Darren. That was great. we'll let you know later today if you got it." Ryan said. They were both dismissed and walked to the cafeteria where the other auditioners for the part of Blaine were already waiting. Darren was glad he was the last one who auditioned. He couldn't have stand the long waiting.

"you were really great. I think you've got a good shot of getting the part" Chris said.

"Thanks" Darren said. "you were not bad yourself" _ what kind of line is that? Of course he is not bad, he already plays a character in glee, you idiot! _

"thank you" Chris laughed "you were the only one who actually ran with me around stage before continuing the scene. Another guy did walk three steps, though."

"really?"Darren asked surprised. "I thought it was scripted to run?" he defended, slightly embarrassed.

"yes it was." He looked at Chris trying to read his thoughts, with no success of course. He looked at Chris's eyes, which he now saw were not only blue but also green and grey and a slightly accent of what he was sure of was gold. Wow. His eyes were absolutely incredible. He had never seen eyes like that before. He trailed down to look at his lips, he briefly wondered how they would feel against his.

"do I have something on my face?" Chris asked him. he snapped out of his thoughts and realized he must have been staring and smiling at Chris the entire time. And had been caught. Awesome.

"no, you're good" he told him quickly. "I was just thinking"

"nervous?"

"yeah.. you can say that" Chris was defiantly making him nervous. They couldn't continue their light conversation since Chris was called back to give his feedback about the contenders, so Darren took his chance to take in the other boys who had auditioned. Most of them were sitting alone, just like him, probably to think over their audition to make sure they did well. Darren on the other hand only could think of how it felt when he held Chris's hand and the way he smiled and about his eyes. he knew what was happening here. he was beginning to fall for the other man. Hard.

**A/N WOOOO LINDE YOU'RE SO TALENTED! **

**Don't forget to review, add to your favs or whatever :) **


End file.
